A Night Spent in Love
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. Set during Avatar. Jake and Neytiri share a night of passion at the Tree of Souls before the final battle.


A Night Spent in Love  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Jake/Neytiri

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is my very first one shot for Avatar. It is set during the film and focuses on Jake and Neytiri sharing a night of passion before the final battle. The idea of this one shot popped into my head because I had always wanted to see Jake and Neytiri share intimacy before going into battle. I believed it would've given them peace as they knew it was possible they wouldn't make it out alive. Since there is sexual content, I advise that you don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Polyphemus hung above the Hallelujah Mountains in the late evening in late August. Three banshees flew amongst them. They were in an almost straight line. They emitted a series of chirps and flapped their wings to gain altitude. They passed the Tree of Souls. They didn't notice Jake walking toward it.

Jake stopped before the tree. He was in awe of its glowing tendrils that waved slightly in the gentle wind. He became serious quickly. He knew he needed to get down to business. Though the Na'vi had heart, he wasn't sure if they could win this battle because Quaritch and his goons possessed incredible firepower. He didn't want to find out what would happen to them if their enemy succeeded in destroying their most sacred site. He got on his knees and reached out to touch a root.

"I'm probably just talking to a tree right now," he whispered. "If you're there, I need to give you a head-ups."

He brought his queue up to connect to a tendril. He had never believed in any deity, not even God, while growing up. However, he saw the Na'vi had such great faith in their beloved Mother Nature and seemed to have gotten the things they asked for that he thought he'd try it himself. A surge of energy hit him, allowing him to make his prayer.

"If Grace is with you, look into her memories. See the world we come from. There is no green there. They killed their mother, and they're going to do the same here," Jake said solemnly and frustratingly. Unbeknownst to him, Neytiri was coming up behind him. "More sky people are going to come. They're going to come like a rain that never ends unless we stop them."

Jake looked toward the branches. Woodsprites danced amongst them slowly but surely. Neytiri stopped close to him.

"You chose me for something. I will stand and fight. You know I will, but I need a little help here," he said pleadingly. He resisted losing control, though it was hard because the fate of a species rested on his shoulders. Just then, she came to his side and touched his shoulder.

"Our great mother does not take sides, Jake," she said honestly, as he took his queue away from the tendril. He rose to his feet. They looked into each other's eyes. "She only protects the balance of life."

She stroked his cheek gently. They looked toward the branches to see woodsprites floating around them. He let out a heavy sigh, and they turned to each other.

"It was worth a try," he said.

She touched his shoulders as he brought his hands up to the upper part of her arms. They pressed their foreheads together. They closed their eyes, breathing in each other's scents. They opened them after twenty seconds and pulled back. He cupped her face in his hands. They stated deep into each other's eyes.

"Neytiri, we may not make it out alive tomorrow. I just want to have one more night with you," Jake whispered lovingly.

"I do too, Jake," Neytiri admitted, swallowing hard. She emitted a small sniffle. "I do too." She took a deep breath. "We can do it here. Everyone is already asleep."

He sighed in relief. "Good. There's no other place I'd rather do it right now."

She touched his cheek, tears shining in her eyes. "I'm glad."

Jake and Neytiri leaned toward each other. Their lips met in a soft kiss, which didn't take long to grow very passionate. Their tongues dueled as they wrapped their arms around each other. They strived to get as close to each other as they could. Their hearts pounded against their chests. Jolts of electricity shot up and down their spines before speeding through their bodies.

He broke the kiss to look at her. He listened to her heavy breathing as well as his. He saw much lust in her eyes, as did she in his. He laid his hands on the lower part of her arms so lightly that it seemed like he hadn't even touched them. He got down on his knees. He guided her to join him. Their tails curled around their bodies.

"I see you," Jake whispered, his voiced filled with love.

"I see you," Neytiri replied, shuddering somewhat.

Jake grabbed his queue and held it up. Neytiri followed his lead with hers. The tendrils reached out to each other eagerly. They entwined in which they formed tsahaylu. The bond was so strong that the couple couldn't breathe. They sensed each other's pleasure and lust. He cupped her face in his hands. She did the same with his. Their lips met in a series of passionate kisses. They moaned into each other's mouths while their tongues were engaged in a fight for control. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere.

He pulled away from her. He planted kisses along her jawline after nuzzling it. He moved down to her neck. He stopped at her pulse point. He began sucking on it. She leaned her head back while moaning ecstatically. She grabbed her mate's shoulders. She hung on for dear life. She gasped quietly when he bit down on her, but the pain faded as quickly as it came. She knew she would likely have a mark from him in the morning, but it didn't matter to her. All that mattered was she was with him right now.

She placed her hands on his head to guide it upward for another passionate kiss. He emitted an intense groan as her tongue traced every inch of his mouth. He took hold of her back and laid her down on the ground gently. He put his full weight on top of her while he cradled himself between her legs. She slid her arms around his neck. She groaned softly at his hands squeezing her butt.

"Oh, Jake," Neytiri hissed seductively.

Jake growled. "My Neytiri."

Jake broke the kiss, taking a deep breath. He reached behind Neytiri and undid her top. He slid the straps off her shoulders and down her arms slowly. She giggled, knowing he was teasing her. He dropped it to the ground once he got it off. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. He laid his hands on her breasts. He ran his thumbs over the nipples, hardening them. She felt her body tense up. She was unable to keep a gasping moan from leaving her mouth.

He trailed kisses to her chest and moved to the right breast. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple to suck on it. She cried out in pleasure, her back arching. He looked up at her. He smiled and went to the left breast. He gave the nipple the same amount of attention. She whimpered while arching her back once more. The familiar fire was beginning to build in her veins. She sensed the same in him.

She felt her mate kiss down to her stomach. She closed her eyes while he dipped his tongue into her navel. Her breathing came out in shudders. He returned to her lips. He ran his hands all over her body, the skin beneath them breaking out in goosebumps. He groaned in frustration when she pushed him away. He gave her a wary look as she opened her eyes. She smiled at him.

"It's my turn now," Neytiri whispered seductively and sat up. "You're mine."

Neytiri undid Jake's dagger sheath and threw it to the ground. She repeated both actions with his armor. She nuzzled her face against his jaw before kissing it very lightly. She made her way to his neck. She planted butterfly kisses there. Her hands slid over his arms, chest, stomach, and back. They traced every muscle that lined them. He sighed in ecstasy while running his hands over her braids. He laid them on her neck. He looked upward as she kissed his chest before going back to his lips.

She rubbed her mate's nipples with her thumbs, feeling them harden. She brought her lips to the right nipple, taking it in her mouth. He growled intensely while she sucked on it. He grabbed at her head. He held on as if he couldn't hold on to anything else. The fire inside him had built to such a strong point that he thought he was about to burn up. He had no doubt she was the same way.

Jake saw Neytiri turn her attention to his left nipple. He allowed another intense growl to come out of his mouth as she lavished it with attention. He kissed her long and hard after bringing her head upward. His tongue danced with hers. They hugged each other. His cock strained against his loincloth, and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He sensed she was very wet and aching for him.

He broke the kiss and brought his hands to her loincloth. He undid the knots and dropped it to the ground. She mimicked his actions with his, his cock springing forward. She breathed hard and glanced up at him. He laid her back down and aligned himself at her entrance. She swallowed hard as she looked at him. Their hearts beat in sync with each other.

"You ready?" Jake asked.

Neytiri nodded. "Yes."

He slid inside her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He began thrusting in and out of her immediately as he didn't want to wait for her to adjust to him. He kissed her possessively. He felt every single bit of her pleasure flowing from veins into his. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. She brought her arms around his neck. A soft whimper left her mouth. His body tightened with every thrust.

Jake buried his face in Neytiri's neck. He moved between sucking on and kissing it. The skin tingled beneath his lips. His hands grabbed her butt, giving it a hard squeeze. He traveled to her ear to nibble on it gently. She whimpered at his touching her breasts and pinching the nipples. He took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue, and she moaned headily. Her mate repeated both actions with the other one.

She touched his head and brought it upward for a hard kiss. She kissed her way to his ear to nibble on it. He couldn't stop a growl from leaving his mouth. She trailed kisses down his throat to his chest. She looked up at him and rolled his nipples in her hands. He let out a throaty groan, and his breathing turned to shudders.

Neytiri took one of Jake's nipples into her mouth. She rolled it with her tongue. He growled intensely while anchoring her head to him. He got louder as she focused her attention on his other nipple. He felt his climax as well as hers approaching. He cupped her face in his hands after she pulled away from his chest.

"I don't think I can—" he started, feeling his body get tighter every second.

"I know," she said, the tears falling from her eyes.

The young Na'vi kissed long and hard. Jake's thrusts became faster and harder. Neytiri groaned against his lips as his hands kneaded her aching breasts. She closed her eyes. She laid hers on his neck. They were almost at their climax. The world faded around them. They couldn't even see the tree. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jake and Neytiri came together. They were so sated that they were unable to breathe. Their bodies trembled uncontrollably. They found themselves coming back to reality. They breathed hard while waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal. He looked into her eyes after she opened them. Love shined brightly in them as well as his.

"I feel so incredible," Neytiri murmured, her lower lip quivering.

Jake pressed her forehead against hers. "Me too."

Jake kissed Neytiri deeply. He leaned down to lay his head on her chest. He listened to her heartbeat. She stroked it with one hand and his back with the other. Their tails twitched somewhat.

"I have to say that our lovemaking will only get better from here on out," he said, chuckling lightly.

"I agree, Jake," she answered, sighing contently. "I didn't think we'd do it at Vitraya Ramunong, but I'm glad we did."

Jake took his head off her chest to look at her. "I'm glad too. I could also see us making love in a stream, on a beach, in an ocean, in a mud hole—"

"You've got a dirty mind there," Neytiri teased.

"What can I say?" Jake said with a mischievous smile. "It's fun thinking about mud." He snickered. "I bet I can pelt you with a lot of it."

"I bet I can pelt you with even more," Neytiri said, a smirk crossing her lips.

"Yeah, right," Jake said sarcastically.

Neytiri growled playfully. "Oh, yes."

The lovebirds kissed very lightly. Jake pressed his forehead against Neytiri's. They stayed this way for ten seconds before he pulled back. She gave him a serious look.

"Jake, our chances of winning don't look very good at all," Neytiri said fearfully. "If we lose, then everything—" She choked back a sob.

"I know," Jake interrupted gently. He didn't want to think about what would happen if they didn't win, but it was hard not to. "Even if we don't win, those bastards can't take this night away from us. I will remember it forever."

"So will I," Neytiri admitted. "No matter what happens, you will always be in my heart."

"And you will always be in mine," Jake said lovingly.

The lovebirds kissed tenderly. Their kiss grew passionately very quickly. Jake began to move within Neytiri again. His cock become hard. His tongue entered her mouth, and he had to smile against it when he heard her groan. He kissed his way to her neck. He began nibbling on it. She leaned her head back, sighing pleasurably.

"Oh, that feels so good, Jake," she moaned. She gasped when she felt him slide his hands over her breasts. "Oh, shit. Oh!"

He growled huskily. "That's right Neytiri. Let it all out."

Jake captured Neytiri's lips in another kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, making her groan. His thrusting increased in speed and intensity. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Even if they didn't make it out alive, at least they would be together for eternity in Eywa. Not even the RDA could take away that.

THE END


End file.
